villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart Gilligan Griffin, or simply Stewie Griffin, (born April 18, 1998) is the anti-heroic secondary protagonist of Family Guy. He is the infant child of Lois and Peter Griffin. He was originally the show's main antagonist because he was originally a stereotypical mad scientist and wanted to kill his own mother, however, in the latest seasons, Stewie gradually changes for the better. Afterwards his grandfather Carter Pewterschmidt became the show's main villain. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane, who also played Peter, Quagmire, Carter Pewterschmidt, and the Griffins' pet dog Brian. Goals and ambitions Stewie originally had two goals in life: to kill his mother, Lois Griffin, and world domination - however, as the series progressed, Stewie's desire for world domination lessened and he became more of an anti-hero, prone to mocking others for his own amusement but no longer hosting the obsession with matricide or conquest as he did in his earlier appearances. In other episodes, Stewie engages in other violent or criminal acts, including robbery, carjacking, loan sharking, forgery, and killing off many minor characters. Stewie has been obsessed with his mother's extermination since the beginning of the show, and has commented several times on the subject to other people, such as when he is being interviewed when the family become part of a reality show; "It's not really that I want to kill her... it's just that I want her not to be alive... any more." His matricidal tendencies are primarily as a result of her constantly (and unknowingly) getting in the way of his evil plans, so he desires to kill her so he can carry out his plans without interference. His attempts are always fruitless in the end, usually resulting from various unfortunate circumstances getting in the way, such as her opening a cupboard door as he attempts to blow a poison dart at her, or simply moving out of the way when he is about to shoot her with a crossbow. In the more recent seasons, Stewie has a larger amount of freedom from his parents, usually spending much of his time with Brian. This extends to the point of him being able to keep pigs from parallel universes ("Road to the Multiverse") or take part in the television series Jolly Farm ("Go Stewie Go"), as compared to the first season, in which his plans were constantly hindered by Lois. In "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", Stewie inadvertently clones an evil twin of himself after trying to increase his evil nature. By the end of the episode, it is suggested that the original Stewie may have been unknowingly killed by Brian (as he cannot tell them apart) and Stewie turns to the camera with glowing yellow eyes (reminiscent of Michael Jackson's "Thriller"). But so far, the Stewie recently seen in "Trading Places", the follow-up episode, he still seems to have his mostly harmless eccentricity, shown when he asks Brian if he wants to trade places with him for fun. Stewie has had a few rare interactions with his apparent pedophile neighbor Herbert. It should be known that Stewie intensely dislikes him and even calls him a pervert. All this does, however, is move Herbert into thinking Stewie as "feisty". When Stewie travels to the 1960s and falls in love in "Valentine's Day in Quahog", he learns that the infant he kissed is really his mother when Carter arrives to pick her up. In the double episode Stewie Kills Lois/''Lois Kills Stewie'', Stewie appears to have finally killed Lois who a year after returns to Quahog, much to Stewie's dismay. At the Griffin home, Stewie takes his family hostage and, after killing Cleveland Brown, ties them up and forces Brian at gunpoint to drive him to CIA HQ. As Stewie gains world domination, a humiliated Lois shows up at Stewie's compound and after a bloody fight Stewie is killed, not by Lois but Peter. The events, however, are reverted in a deus ex machina ending, where most of the story turns out to be a computer simulation. Because of the rather disastrous ending for himself in the simulation, he decides to put his plans of matricide and world domination aside for the time being. Personality The entire Griffin family has gone through quite a few changes as the series has progressed, going from immature jerks to emotionally unbalanced lunatics. Stewie, however, progressed backwards and has become less evil with each season. The most evil plan he successfully pulled off was to trap a group of toddlers in a secret pit because they had displeased him. He called it "The Club of Forgotten Children" and they all presumably starved to death. Stewie would normally unflinchingly commit acts like murder, theft, hijacking, bombing and extortion among many, many others and embraced this depraved personality disorder of his. He never managed to kill a member of his family even though he tried to do so in almost every episode. Since the fourth season, Stewie has become far less evil and more or less like the rest of the family had been in the first few seasons. Even so, Stewie has retained some of his malicious traits but directs them to other members of the world instead of his family who he has visibly grown to care for. Stewie was origionally a very unsocial kid who could not even have normaly conversations with his family. He instead spent his time building a huge array of weapons and gadgets which seemed capable of almost anything. His British accent and loathing for just about everything with a heartbeat were very noticeble in earlier seasons. Stewie also had an absurdly wide vocabulary in earlier seasons and used huge words for situations that did not require them. In the present seasons, Stewie is far more laid back and flamboyant, even enjoying his family's company. One running gag with Stewie that has become popular is his sexual orientation. He has had crushes on several girls (i.e. Janet, Penelope), but has also been very public with his struggling homosexuality. He also seems to not completely understand sex. At first, he did not even like the topic; he recently appears to understand it more, but is still ignorant to some its more specific details. He also once tried to befriend Bart Simpson in the Simpsons Guy crossover. However as both of them have completely different bad boy personalities due to the difference in comedic style between both series (Bart pulls pranks and vandalism, though he has a few redeeming qualities and is not all bad, in contrast to Stewie who is more of a sociopath as he has a violent and disturbing personality), Bart became creeped out by Stewie especially after learning that Stewie kidnapped all of his enemies (including Nelson Muntz and Sideshow Bob) and chose not to befriend him, devastating Stewie. Villainous Deeds *Wanting to murder Lois. *Mind control attempts. *Created a 'club of forgotten children.' *Kidnaps a bully for stealing his bike. *Assaults a stranger for not buying his lemonade. *Using Chris as an android. *Locked his babysitter's boyfriend in the trunk of Brian's Prius out of jealousy for at least 2 weeks, presumably killing him. *Burning the house where Olivia Fuller and Victor were in for cheating. *Carjacking someone. *Implied he killed seven babies without remorse. *In an popular moment, he aggressively beats Brian for not having his money. *Just to teach Brian a point, he burns down a building and kills a stranger's dog. *Attempted to murder Santa Claus due to a mall Santa ignoring him, but he spares the real Santa due to being unwell. *He destroyed various parts of the globe with Penelope. *Manipulated Brian into eating his poop, just for his pleasure. *Violently killing New Brian and chopping him into pieces. Gallery Images Stewie_as_Vader.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Darth Stewie Stewie_vs_bertram.jpg|Stewie Vs. Bertram 80852_original.jpg|Stewie Vs. Penelope X240-fpY.jpg|Stewie in "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse Stewiegriffincrying.jpg|Stewie crying after Brian dies Article-2524409-1A22956800000578-777_634x347.jpg|Stewie fading away after he travels back in time to save Brian Bacx18_026_02_0069.jpg|Stewie losing his temper and throwing a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the TV while playing Unga Bunga STEWIE_AND_BART_2f_hires2.jpg|Stewie Griffin & Bart Simpson Cacx04_054_02a_0063_hires2.jpg|Chris, Stewie and Brian Dacx08_311_02b_0214_hires2.jpg|Stewie in "The Peanut Butter Kid" giphy ( wtf).gif giphy (haha).gif Stewie Destroy World.jpg|The tyrannical nature of Stewie Videos Family Guy The List Cut Song From Lois Kills Stewie Family Guy S06E05 - Lois Kills Stewie HQ Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:On & Off Category:Comedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Spy Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Ensemble Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Burglars Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Mascots Category:Criminals Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Grey Zone Category:Envious Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Wealthy Category:Pimps Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mature Category:Sitcom villains Category:Malefactors Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Tyrants Category:Gangsters Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Fighter Category:Master Orator Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Cannibals Category:Crackers Category:Incompetent Category:Siblings Category:Crossover Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thugs Category:God Wannabe Category:Big Bads Category:Remorseful Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Kids Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protective Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Rapists Category:Self-Aware Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rogues Category:Betrayed Category:One-Man Army Category:Starvers Category:Slaver Category:Pawns